This invention relates generally to mop refills, and more particularly, is directed to a refill assembly for use with sponge mops.
Sponge mop refills of the type generally described in this invention have previously been employed with sponge mops as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,407 and 2,834,035. The prior art mops described in the above cited patents disclose generally a sponge that was removably associated with the mechanical portions of the mop assembly. The sponges of the prior art mops were adapted to be folded medially during the water extraction process and were provided with fastening devices to easily permit sponge replacement due to wear, deterioration or other reason. The present invention is directed to improving the sponge replacement means and to enhancing the water pick-up capabilities of the device.
The prior art refill sponges of the general type described in this application usually incorporate a backing member and a threaded type of fastening means for affixing the sponge to the mop construction. These fastening means required either screws or thumb nuts to affix the sponge to the metallic portions of the mop assembly. After extended periods of use, usually in a water environment, the threaded members have proved difficult to operate and sponge replacement sometimes presented a considerable chore. Further, the softness of the prior art sponge backing member, if used at all, did not aid in the operational functions of the sponge mop after assembly.